Who Would Have Thought
by XOStayStrongOX
Summary: Who would have thought that a thunderstorm would bring us back together? Just a cute little Mitchie/Alex one-shot. Yes I know i write wizards/camp rock crossovers a lot. its what i'm best at i guess.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm supposed to be asleep because the performance is I mentioned in TPD is in the morning but this idea just randomly came to me and won't let me sleep until I write it. It's storming right now outside so that's where the idea came from.**_

* * *

I sat in my basement eating popcorn and watching a movie. It was a Saturday night but instead of going anywhere, I am stuck at home. It isn't my choice to stay home though. I have to because of a series of raging thunderstorms going through the state all night tonight. It's mid April and I live in the south east so it's what weather men call a squall line passing through. If you don't know what that is, it's basically a really bad storm with extremely strong winds, heavy rain, cloud to ground lighting, lots of hail, oh and strong tornadoes can form randomly. Since I like to be safe than sorry and because its warm, I decided to spend the night in our basement just in case there is a tornado warning or two.

As I was saying, I sat watching one of my favorite movies, _Mall Cop_. The movie was at one of my favorite parts where Bart took out the female assailant with braids. As I watched the scene, my phone vibrated with an unexpected text message. It was from _her_, Mitchie. I hadn't spoken to her in months, so it surprised me when my phone vibrated and _Mitchie:) _was lit up on my phone screen. I stared at her name for a moment. I'll admit I was apprehensive to open the text. After all this time, what could she want? She had hurt me all those months ago, six to be exact. (Hey, that's a long time in best friend years.) I had no idea she still had my number, heck I was surprised I still had hers. After staring at the screen for a few minutes, I finally pressed the button to open the text.

'**911, I need you, Lex. Please come.'** The text read.

I immediately jumped up from the couch completely forgetting I still had the popcorn bowl in my lap. I stared down at the spilled popcorn all over the floor and shrugged. I'd get it later. Right now, I had something more important to do. Mitchie may have hurt me, but she was still important to me. I still cared about her or so I just now found out as I frantically ran for the stairs. I hurried to my room and put on a hoodie and my sneakers. I then ran into the living room to tell my mom where I was going. At first she protested considering the current weather conditions but when I explained it was Mitchie, she let me go. I was still surprised but Mitchie only lived a few houses down from us. Maybe that's the reason she agreed not because it was Mitchie who needed me. After all, my mom was still pretty mad at her for hurting me.

I ran into the kitchen grabbing my keys after telling my mom thank you. I hurried to my car and I was soon on the road. Lighting flashed and thunder crashed loudly all around me. The thunder was so strong that it shook the car as I drove. Seconds later, my car was parked in Mitchie's driveway. As I sat there staring at her seemingly empty house, as all the lights were off, it finally hit me what I was doing. I was going to see my ex best friend for the first time in months and on top of that I had come running to her on a whim. I hadn't even thought about it. I just rushed here. I wondered how stupid I was being. All different thoughts started going through my head, like what if the text was just a joke, or what if she hadn't meant to send it to me but instead to her current best friend. Well, she had said my name in the text, unless her new best friend was also named Alex or Alexis or something. I soon shook all thoughts out of my head. Right now Mitchie needed me and I was going to be there for her no matter how stupid it seemed. Right before I got out of my car I received another text from Mitchie.

'**The door is unlocked even though no one is here. Just walk in.'**

She must have heard me drive up. I quickly pulled my hood over my head and got out of the car into the raging storm. I sprinted up her sidewalk and up her front steps before entering her house. I took off my hoodie as I entered and set it near the door so I wouldn't drip all over the place. My hair and pajama pants were only slightly damp thankfully not that I knew how with how hard the rain was falling. The whole house was dark other than one living room lamp the Torres' always kept on when they left the house. Mitchie's dad once said it made it look like someone was home so no one would break in. If you ask me, it looks more like a good way to raise your electric bill.

I looked all around the house trying to find Mitchie but she was no where to be found. She even wasn't in her room. I was beginning to feel like one of my fears were coming true. Then I remembered that like us, the Torres' had a basement. I smacked my hand against my forehead as I remembered this bit of information. I hurried over to the basement door and opened it. The light over the stairs was on but the rest of the basement looked dark. As I made it to the bottom of the stairs the lights went out. '_Crap.'_ I thought. '_The storm must be getting worse.' _I pulled my phone from my back pocket and began using it's back light as a flashlight. Unlike my basement, Mitchie's basement was finished so I didn't have to watch out for fallen nails like I would have for mine. The only thing finished in our basement is a single lone room. I quickly made it to the separate room door and opened it slowly. I quickly noticed a dark figure laying on the bed wrapped in covers that I automatically assumed was Mitchie. I made it over to the bed and my assumption was confirmed when lightning flashed and I saw her dark brown hair sprawled across her favorite pillow. She was lying on her stomach and her face was buried by her arm so she hadn't noticed my presence yet. I flashed my phone's light over her face.

"Mitchie?" I whispered.

She immediately picked her head up and faced me. Even though the light from my phone was temporarily blinding her I could tell she had been crying. I quickly began to panic unsure of what to do. I opened my mouth to speak when I loud bang of thunder shook the house. Mitchie immediately buried her face again this time with her pillow. That's when it hit me and I realized why she had texted me. Mitchie was terrified of these types of storms and I'm the only one that ever knew of this. 'My poor Mitchie.' My poor Mitchie? Wait, what? I shook the thought out of my head. I quickly move to the other side of the bed as she is currently on the left and climb into the bed with her. I removed the pillow from her face and wrapped my arms tightly around the girl. She buried her face into the nape of my neck and let out a light sob as another long, loud roll of thunder shook the house. Her tears dampened my neck a little but I didn't mind at all. What was one more thing on me that was damp? Ok, bad time to joke but I have a tendency to do that at bad times. I guess I could have changed clothes before getting into the bed but considering the way Mitchie was now gripping my pajama shirt like her life depended on it. I knew that was out of the question not that I would leave her anyway. I ran my fingers through her hair right above her ear. She once told me while I was holding her one day after her ear drum busted that this was the best way to calm her. I continued to run my fingers as I whispered into her ear. "It's ok, Mitch. I've got you."

After a while, she calmed down and moved her head to where it was laying on my chest. I continued to run my fingers over the same spot though. What can I say? Her hair is soft and I liked being able to know how to calm her. We remained silent though as we listened to the storm rage outside. She would grip my shirt tighter though and whimper anytime a particularly loud thunder rolled through the sky outside. Every time I whispered reassurance to her or kissed the top of her head. I never once let go of her either.

More time passed and we had finally struck up conversation. We mostly were just reminiscing or talking about what was going on in our lives currently. I loved every second of it as it reminded me of the days when we were best friends and we'd curl up together to watch TV, a movie or to talk like we were now. Soon though, the topic did come up. I guess it had to eventually. She had brought up the topic of her current friends. The mention of them involuntarily made me tense up. Mitchie of course noticed this as she looked up at me when I tensed. You see the reason we had stopped talking was because of the new crowd Mitchie began to hang out with when we entered the eleventh grade. I tried to be friend the group as well and I thought everything was fine until I soon realized that everyone in the group was making plans to do things and I was excluded. At first I didn't let it bother me but it began happening more and more. I brought it up to Mitchie one day and well it didn't go so well. She blew up at me and told me I was just jealous and that I didn't need to be so attached to her. She said that she was completely allowed to have more friends than just me. I was bewildered by her accusations. Of course I was aware she could have more friends. All I wanted was to be included in the plans at least some of the time if not all. I yelled at her right back and told her to get out if she didn't believe what I said. The second I said that she got up from the chair in my room and walked out my bedroom door. I cried all night that night. I had never wanted to lose Mitchie over something so stupid but it happened.

As I looked into her eyes at that moment all I could see was guilt. "I am so sorry Lexi." She whispered. My eyes widened. I don't think I ever expected her to apologize. She immediately sat up when I didn't say anything, brought her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on them. "I-if you don't accept my apology Alex. I-I understand." I could tell she was about to cry again by how her voice cracked and how her eyes were moist with unshed tears as lightning flashed over her face. She didn't jump when the thunder rolled soon after.

I sat up after her putting my back against the headboard. I put my hand on her shoulder. "No, Mitch. I-I for-forgive you." Again I was surprised by my words this time. I just never thought I'd ever get to have this conversation with her.

She looked up at me after I spoke. "What?" I guess she didn't expect that response.

"I forgive you Mitchie.

"But Alex, I-"

I shook my head cutting her off. "I know you're apology is genuine. I can see it in your eyes. That's how I am able to forgive you."

She smiled as I moved my hand from her shoulder. She then came back over to me and back into my arms as more lightning and thunder rolled over head. I think I could stay like this forever.

"The full truth," She spoke again after getting settled, "was that no one else in the group liked you. They just wanted me as a friend and not you."

"Mitch, if someone can't accept your best friend then you don't need to be friends with them."

"Yeah, I know that now. I've missed you so much you have no idea. In fact, I've stopped being friends with them."

"You have?" I was once again surprised.

She nods against my chest. "Yes, I just needed you back as my best friend and I knew that was the only way."

"Good." I say giving her a squeeze. She giggled at my response.

"Lexi?"

"Yeah, Mitch?"

"I'm also sorry for the mean things they said to you and for me not sticking up for you."

"It's ok. It's all over now."

"But it's not Lexi. I should have never let them hurt you."

"Mitch, the only thing I care about is that your my best friend again."

She smiles again though this time giving me her classic wide smile. "Really?"

It was my turn to giggle this time. "Really."

She wrapped her arms tighter around me and snuggled into my chest. I took this opportunity to start running my fingers through her hair again. We laid there in silence again listening to the rain beat against the window.

"Hey, I think the thunder is mostly gone now." I say a bit later.

She smiles again at this realization. "Good, it was freaking me out."

I let out a chuckle and she smacks my arm playfully. Suddenly she lightly kisses my cheek. "What was that for?" I ask when she pulls away.

"That was to thank you for coming. To be honest I didn't think you would actually show up considering."

I then returned the kiss to her cheek. "I will always be here for you, Mitch. No matter what." Even in the dark I can see her cheeks change color as she blushed.

She kisses my cheek again. "Well thank you, again."

I return the gesture again. "Well thank you for thanking me." We then giggle obviously both of us remembering this game from when we were little. We went back and forth thanking each other and kissing each other's cheeks a few times. This goes a couple of more times until we suddenly freeze when Mitchie accidently kisses the corner of my mouth. Everything freezes as we both stare into each other's eyes. She glances down at my lips and I do the same but to hers. The next thing I know she is slowly leaning in toward me. I involuntarily close my eyes as our lips lightly meet. Suddenly something in my head clicks. Nothing has ever felt so right. A chill goes up my spine. I immediately pull the girl into me silently letting her know that was just happened is ok. The same thing obviously clicked for her too as she wraps her hands around my neck when I pull her in by the waist. We soon pull apart when air becomes mandatory. "Wow." We both whispered. A small smile played on the both of our lips as we laid there facing each other.

I lightly pressed my forehead to hers. As new thoughts began going through my head. _'Who would have thought that a thunderstorm would bring us back together? Who would have thought that a storm would maybe make us into something more?'_

End.

* * *

**I don't know what I think about the ending, seems kind of cheesy. Anyway let me know what you think please. :) Time for bed now, I am going to be soooooooooo tired.**

**Oh and also I was typing this in the dark so any mistakes I will fix when I read over this tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

THERE'S NOW A SEQUEL. YAY!

s/9225297/1/Stop-The-World

(Just remove the spaces and parenthesis.)


End file.
